Things Better Left Untold
by JuneIsAMonth18
Summary: After being kidanpped, James's life is turn upside down. He's forced to reveal his biggest secret, that even his own bestfriends dont know about. James/Dak romance. Hints Kogan. WARNING; scences of rape and selfharm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Save Me

_Everyone has secrets. Some are harmless, and some have the potential to ruin everything._  
_The only ones who know about the secret that I've been hiding for years, are my deceased parents, my adoptive mother and I._

* * *

Monday  
8:40 pm

James's POV-

I'm walking down the barren street, a bag completely filled with Cuda products in hand. As i walk, I pass by large fancy

mansions. The street lamps flicker, it's light fading for a second then going back to illuminating the slightly darkened

sky.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm walking around all alone at night. I know it's not safe to, but I don't care, I

just HAD TO buy some more Cuda! ...But the real reason I'm not at 2J right now, is because we were playing truth or

dare. I just couldn't answer that one question. I just couldn't..

*Flashback: 40 minutes ago*

Out of pure boredom Camille, Jo, Lucy, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James decided to play truth or dare.

...

"Carlos, truth or dare?" Kendall asks.

"Dare." Carlos says.

Kendall grins then leans close to Carlos and whispers something in his ear. Carlos snickers and gets up then goes to

Katie's door. Katie approaches the door when Carlos blocks her way and yells on the top of his lungs, "I AM GANDALF

AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

This makes Katie scream and drop her DS.

"Dang it Carlos, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaims and picks up her game, then walks back into her

room. The group of teens erupt into fits of laughter.

"James it's your turn, truth or dare?" the Latino asks as he wipes away a tear from his eye and sits back down into his

spot in the circle.

"Truth." He says.

After a minute of thinking Carlos finally asks. "What's you're biggest secret?"

Everyone leans in intently waiting for him to talk. James instantly gets nervous.

"Uh...I hoard Cuda products." James lies nervously. "Speaking of Cuda, I'm running low. I'm gonna go buy some

now! Bye!" with that James gets up and zooms out of the apartment.

The rest of the group exchange confused looks.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asks raising an eyebrow.

"That was so weird." Jo says.

"He just reached a new level of weird." Lucy says.

"I think he's hiding something." Logan says.

"Hmmm.." they all murmur in unison rubbing their imaginary beards.

"When he comes back, let's ask him nonstop what his real secret is." Camille suggests with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah! James'll get so annoyed he'll have to tell us." Carlos exclaims excitedly.

*Flashback End*

I continue to walk down the street. After what seems like forever, I look up at the sky, It's real dark now and the

stars are out. I close my eyes for a second and take in a deep breath of the chilly night air. I open my eyes and see

two guys, that are coming from the opposite way I'm walking, approach me. The one on the left has shoulder-length

curly red hair and one on the right has spiky sandy-blonde hair. They come up to me and both drape one arm around

both sides of my shoulders, making me come to a halt. I instantly get nervous at the sudden contact from these

complete strangers.

"Hey i know you! Your that guy from that band, Big Time Rush!" the red head says with a creepy grin. The smell of his

breath hits my nostrils, it smells like alcohol. Both are obviously drunk. Great, just great.

"You're too pretty to be a boy." the blonde slurs and my body tenses up at his comment.

I finally find my voice. "Leave me alone." I say stiffly.

"No can do, pretty one." the red head says with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly they both grab me harshly, which makes me drop my bag. Which conveniently falls into a nearby bush. I

struggle to get out of their arms, but they are so much stronger than me. I start to scream but the blonde clamps a

large hand over my mouth and both guys drag me into a house.

They take me down a staircase I assume leads to the basement.

They then brought me to a big room, it's empty, except there's a huge bed. Next to the bed lays a large brown box on

a medium square shaped burgundy side-table. I panic and try to wiggle out of their grasp but their hold on me

tightens painfully, rendering my attempt useless.

The red head pins me to the bed and quickly rips my clothes off my body.

The blonde grabs four long pieces of rope from within the box, then ties my wrists and ankles tightly to the bed posts.

They both shed their clothes. The blonde climbs onto me and I scream in fear.

"Oh relax, we won't hurt you." he says with a evil smirk. "..You might even like it."

"No, please don't do this!" I beg, then scream in agony when he slams himself into me.

* * *

3 hours later...

Kendall's POV-

"Where's James?" I ask worriedly. "He shouldn't have taken this long to get some Cuda! The mall's only 20 minutes

away from here on foot."

Logan looks up from his doctor magazine at me.

"Don't worry, I bet he met a girl at the mall and lost track of time. You know how he can't resist a pretty girl." He

reassures with a smirk.

"I guess you're right.. But I just wish he wouldn't take so long. It's really late." I say.

"He's probably on his way now." Logan says wrapping an arm around my waist and kisses my neck.

* * *

J's POV-

_Somebody make them stop.. It hurts so much. Please help me..._

* * *

**You like? Dont like? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Lost Get Found

_I don't want the world to know the real me._  
_'Cause I don't think they'd understand.._

* * *

It's been five months...

Five months of non-stop searching.  
Five months of extreme worry.  
Five months of barely any sleep.  
Five months of tears shed by the loved ones.  
Five months of asking why this had to happen.  
Five months of clinging to the sliver of hope that they'll find him alive and well.

It's been five painful months since James Dylan Diamond vanished.

During those five months, the lives of the people who care about him have been hell.

* * *

*Flashback*

Kendall's POV-

I open my eyes and yawn and turn to my side and look at the clock, which says 5:37 A.M. in glowing red numbers.

I get out of bed and slip into my slippers. I then I walk out of our room and down the hall to James and Carlos's

room to see if James came home last night. I open the door to see only a sleeping Carlos. My eyes widen.

Where is he?!

I run out of the room and search the rest of the house. There is no sign of James. So I sprint to my room and shake

Logan awake.

"I looked all over the house and James still isn't back!" I exclaim and Logan bolts upright, wide eyed.

"What?!"

...

It's now 9:30 am and Carlos, Katie and mom are all awake. We've searched all of the Palm Woods area AND the

mall and WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND JAMES.

"Carlos, try calling his phone again." Logan commands.

"No, Logan lets just call the police, because we've literally searched everywhere James could possibly be and

haven't found him." Mom says.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Saturday_  
7:40 pm

Dak's POV-

I happily walk down the streets of my large neighborhood with my disguise on, so my fans don't recognize me and

try to rip me practically to shreds.

I just finished filming a scene for the new movie I'm in, and now going home to my mansion to sleep.

I'm about to pass by a light blue painted mansion, when a pain-filled scream shatters the night silence. The scream

is coming from within the house. I stop walking and slowly go up to the window nearest to

the ground and peer inside. I gasp in shock. What I'm seeing is horrible.

Those revolting savages! Raping an innocent person!

"...stop, please, it hurts..." a voice begs, hoarse from screaming.

Wait a sec-I know that voice... Oh my God, that's J-James. No wonder he's missing! He's been here the whole time..

"Oh my god, James!" I whisper to myself pulling out my phone and dial 911.

"Hello, you've reached the 911 line. What's you're emergency?"

"I found James Diamond." I whisper to the operator.

"Okay tell me where you are honey." The operator asks.

I look at the mailbox number. 37. "37 Palm Boulevard." I say.

"Okay, what's your name?" She asks.

"Dak Zevon, p-please hurry, t-they're raping him. T-they're in the basement." I whimper as another round of

screams escape James' mouth. I hate it when people are in pain.

"Okay paramedics and a police car are on they're way." she says and I hang up.

* * *

20 minutes later the paramedics and police car arrive, just as the operator said.

Three policemen exit the car, one ginger and two blond; one short and one as tall as James, maybe even taller.

"Don't worry kid, we've got this." The ginger shouts, putting a hand on my shoulder then runs up to the door with

the other policemen. "Police, open up!" Minutes pass and no one comes to the door so the tall blond police men

kicks open the door and the three rush into the house.

Many minutes later they come out with two handcuffed men and the tall blond holding an unconscious James bridal-

style, who is wrapped in a thick grey blanket. I gasp at the sight of him, he looks horrible! His skin is extremely pale,

cheeks are sunken like he's been given barely any food and there are large blue bags under his eyes.

I'm going to kill those bastards that hurt _my _James! U-uh I mean... He's not mine...

Suddenly James stirs in the tall mans arms, and his eyes snap open. A shriek escapes his lips when he looks up at

the tall mans face and he jumps out of the mans' arms, landing on the ground with a hard thud. James screams out

in pain and cradles his left leg. The tall policeman and I rush to his side. The tall man tries to touch his shoulder, but

James screams and shrinks away from him.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" He sobs, body shaking in fear and wraps the blanket that's around him tighter.

"Shh shh James, James listen to me." I say softly and gently cradle his face in my hands, making him look me in the

eyes. He stares at me with tear-filled eyes. "He's not going to hurt you."

He whispers, "Y-you don't know t-that... Owww, Dakie p-please take m-me t-to the

hospital." My heart flutters at the nickname. I quickly but carefully, pick him up and bring him to the ambulance,

placing him inside the gurney. I step back and let the paramedics hook him up to the tubes and wires. They are

about to close the doors when James screams,

"D-Dakie d-don't leave m-me!"

The paramedics nod as an okay, and I climb in.

I grab James's hand and he sighs in content then closes his eyes.

* * *

Kendall's POV-

I crack my eyes open then rub the sleep out of them.

I can't believe it's been five months since James went missing. It's been rough on us all, especially Carlos. But we're

all a wreck honestly. The Palm Woods isn't the same without him, nothing is...

Right now I'm on the orange sofa, huddled up with Mom, Logan, Carlos and Katie. We've stopped crying about an

hour ago.

Suddenly mom's phone starts ringing. She untangles herself from us then, takes her phone out and answers it.

"Hello?" she asks.

* * *

Mama Knight's POV-

"Hello?" i ask.

"Hello, Mrs. Knight, we've found you're son"

* * *

**Hi guys! OMG I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for like 8 months! I was backed up on homework and I kinda **

**lost inspiration for all of my stories.. BUT! i'm back now and ready to write you up some chapters! **

**soo, did you like this chapter?**

**did you hate it?**

**comment and let me know what you think!**

**lol alrighty, see ya!**

**-J**


End file.
